Joshua Underwood (mirror)
In the mirror universe of Star Trek, Joshua Wardell Underwood, also known as His Imperial Majesty Underwood I, Emperor of the Imperial Reydovan Empire (June 5, 1987-March 15, 2376), is the vile alter ego of the Joshua Underwood of the "real universe". Like his "real universe" counterpart, the mirror Underwood is portrayed by the real-life Joshua Underwood. Deviations from the "Real Universe" Like his counterpart, Underwood served in Starfleet...the only difference was, he served under the vicious Terran Empire. He joined in 2210 at the suggestion of his friend Kiran Joshmaul, and served loyally until 2296. This is the first major deviation, for in our universe, Underwood only served until 22''7''6 - he disappeared while taking Kiran Joshmaul to Tantalus V Rehabilitation Colony. It is believed that when he gained command of the ISS Constitution in 2262, pieces of his previous captain, Daniel Neill, were spread out across four different sectors... His barbarity continued even as he gained admiral's rank, becoming commander-in-chief of the Imperial Starfleet in 2288, under the rule of the dread Emperor Tiberius I - the mirror counterpart of Captain James T. Kirk. In 2293, when Tiberius was overthrown, Underwood remained in Starfleet while Intendant Spock, once Tiberius' majordomo and friend, conducted many reforms. In 2296, sickened by the route the Empire was going, Kiran Joshmaul asked Underwood to join him in conquering the Reydovan sector and creating their own Empire. Underwood accepted, and on October 11, 2296, the Reydovan Empire was established in the mirror universe. By that time, the deposed Emperor Tiberius had gained an agreement between the Klingon and Cardassian empires, which became known as the Alliance. Realizing that the Terran Empire's days were numbered, the newly-crowned Emperor Joshmaul offered his services to the Alliance. The Alliance accepted and the Reydovan Empire aided in the destruction of Earth - including, as it turns out, the complete bombardment of the American state of Iowa, the birthplace of the last Terran Emperor. With his power solidified, Joshmaul ruled the Empire for almost eighty years, but he grew corpulent from excess as he grew older. Tiring of playing backseat driver, Underwood assassinated him and claimed the Emperor's throne for himself. Thus, in 2375, Emperor Underwood I began the bloodiest reign in the history of the mirror universe. His evil was so repulsive, even the Alliance leaders cringed at his methods. But no one dared oppose him... Artimus Devaneaux and the Deal Lucky enough not to have a mirror counterpart that the Emperor would recognize, Artimus Devaneaux crossed the dimensional barrier in February 2376. By that time, the reign of Emperor Underwood had lasted for almost a year, and millions had died in the fires of insanity. Artimus went before the mirror Reydovan Emperor, introducing himself before explaining why he had come. In the "ghost universe", as the mirror universe's denizens called it, Chancellor Joshua Underwood had become a powerful and noble Reydovan leader, well-respected by the Federation and revered by the Reydovan people. Artimus proposed that the mirror Underwood replace the Chancellor, make him a monster in the eyes of the public, and kill the major thorn in his side - Kiran Joshmaul. In addition, Artimus offered the life of the mirror Emperor's "ghost" in exchange for one thing: control over the Empire of the "real universe". Intrigued by this, the Emperor accepted Artimus' proposal, and crossed over with him. The plan worked perfectly. The real Underwood's reputation was destroyed, paving the way for Artimus' return. However, members of Underwood's government, including Governor-General of Reydovan Prime Alexander Ross, discovered that all was not well. Ross and General Matthew Russell, the commander of the Imperial Guard, ambushed the mirror Underwood in the Chancellor's office and disabled him long enough to get him to the medical bay. All memory of the incident was wiped from his mind, and the genetic tests were made. The quantum signature unique to the mirror universe was discovered in the "Chancellor's" DNA. But by then it was too late. Artimus had returned to power, and the reign of blood that had been interrupted two months earlier began anew. When Emperor Underwood was unmasked, the horribly-injured Chancellor's reputation skyrocketed, and with it the chances of victory over Artimus. By that time, no unarmed civilian remained alive in Montagne Noire; the fighting continued in the streets between the Montagne Noire Militia and Artimus' zealots, choking the streets and the halls of buildings with dead. Death On March 14, 2376, Emperor Kieran Devaneaux, the son of Artimus, organized an assault group of Imperial and Federation troops and ships to besiege Reydovan Prime and end Artimus' tyranny. But first, the mirror Underwood had to be dealt with. By this time, Artimus' troops in Montagne Noire had broken into the Imperial distilleries - Reydovan ale was as much an intoxicating delicacy as Romulan ale, and one of Reydovan Prime's primary exports - and began to drink to their heart's content. This allowed Imperial and Starfleet forces under General Jeremiah Neill to easily overrun the Separatist guard posts, make their way into the Imperial Palace compound and enter Whitesoul Spire, where they would meet the mirror Underwood face to face. The maniac Emperor, surrounded by his guards, laughed at the troops and boasted that his counterpart was too weak to truly oppose him. Underwood was soon to prove him wrong; he held a sword cane in one hand and a disruptor in the other, and gave the order to the assembled men to open fire, killing the Emperor's guards. Realizing that his life was truly threatened, the mirror Underwood attempted to turn tail and run - but he did not get too far, after his "ghost" took careful aim and fired, severing his right foot. Screaming in pain, the mirror Underwood stared into the cold, merciless eyes of his reflection, who pronounced the sentence of death upon him...before unsheathing his sword cane and beheading his foe. Even Artimus himself was destroyed as his empire crumbled around him, killed by his own son... Upon the conclusion of hostilities, Chancellor Underwood travelled to the mirror universe and sent the head of his counterpart, along with a personalized message, to the mirror universe's Reydovan Prime, informing them, "Joshua Underwood has killed himself - just not in the way you think." Underwood, Joshua mirror